1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image data transfer method for transferring image data indicative of an image to a desired destination.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, various image data such as image data obtained by reading an image on an original, image data obtained by photographing an object by a digital camera or the like, image data formed by an image editing application, and the like is transferred through a network such as Internet or the like.
However, the conventional method has the following problems.
That is, when a large quantity of original is transferred, since it is sent irrespective of a network situation on the destination side, there is a possibility such that a trouble occurs in the network of the destination (sending destination).
When a processing ability (for example, whether a color image can be handled or not, or the like) of the destination is inferior to an image to be sent, the image is edited in accordance with the processing ability of the destination or the transmission has to be stopped.